


To the Edge of the Desert [And Back]

by phg



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, director sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phg/pseuds/phg
Summary: What if Alex and Maggie got caught fooling around at the City Base by Alex's superior officer? And what if that superior officer wasn't as understanding as J'onn would have been?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Lucy Lane & Maggie Sawyer, Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	To the Edge of the Desert [And Back]

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there is some minor universe-typical violence (actually, it really isn't even that bad) in the first 1/3. There is also a PTSD flashback right after the violence. It's rated teen & up for that and some swearing.
> 
> In this story I imagined National City to be north of LA, but not by much, to give you geographical context.
> 
> Also note that I know almost nothing about war, PTSD, riding a motorcycle, medical stuff, command structures, guns, uh, etc. Hopefully it doesn't show. 
> 
> No copyright infringement is intended and all characters, etc., belong to whoever they belong to.
> 
> All mistakes are the fault of the baby sitting on my lap while I write. Except the melodrama, that's the fault of teenage me coming out again.

Not only did Lucy make it a regular habit to know exactly what was going on at her base as much as possible at all times, she also felt strongly that her personal activities were best kept out of the DEO. Which meant that on days where she needed to be at the city base she kept an eye on things, never wanting to be surprised, but she also didn’t snoop.

So one day when she was walking down a hall between meetings and heard a thud, she felt like she needed to investigate, even though it wasn’t her base. As she rounded a corner the noise came again, but the only door on that stretch of hallway was for the office supply closet. As she stepped closer she heard a quiet “shhhhh”, but she couldn’t identify the speaker’s voice. Torn between amusement and irritation, she stepped closer. What could someone, or, more likely, multiple someones, be doing in there? There’s no way one of her agents would be doing something… inappropriate. Right?

Deciding that surprise was the best way to go about this, she grabbed the handle and yanked open the door. There was a yelp and two people scrambled apart. Lucy caught a glimpse of dark hair before the taller person turned to face her.

“A- Alex?” Lucy stuttered. 

Alex looked down, but Lucy could still see the blush blooming across Alex’s cheeks. Eyes narrowing, Lucy examined the evidence; rumpled hair, mussed clothes. She heard the creak of leather and a belt buckle before a quiet snort came from behind Alex. Maggie’s face came into view as she cocked her head, smirking at Lucy. 

“Seriously?!?! What the fuck, Danvers?” Lucy hissed.

“What do you mean, ‘what the fuck,’ Luce?” Alex said defensively, straightening up and crossing her arms.

“What I mean, _Agent Danvers_ , is what the fuck is Detective Sawyer doing here?”

“You mean here, on _my_ base, under my jurisdiction? She came to meet with me about a case. You know, since she’s our official NCPD liaison?”

“Oh, is this where you hold all of your meetings nowadays - the supply closet?”

Maggie stepped around Alex, pushing them slightly apart. “Alright, listen, why don’t we all take a breath and-”

“No, Detective Sawyer. Next time the NCPD needs to meet with the DEO I expect you to stay in the meeting rooms or labs at all times. Leave, now.”

Maggie rocked back on her heels, stunned. Alex’s hand came up to rest on Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie turned her head and muttered, “See you around, Danvers,” and was gone. 

“Seriously Lucy, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Alex said. Lucy stepped in closer towards Alex and pulled the door shut behind her. If this was going to end in a screaming match she certainly didn’t want to broadcast it to the rest of the DEO. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me? This is our job. You are the head of this base, the co-director of the organization, and you are fucking one of your partners in the supply closet?

“How do you think that looks? How do you think that will look if you’re caught? How long do you think you can keep us a secret if you come under scrutiny? Or does that not matter to you? Because you can be damn sure that if you’re caught - if _we’re_ caught - and any word gets higher up, one or both of us will be fired, or I will be pulled and deployed. But, yes, by all means, enjoy your rendezvous with Maggie in the closet.”

Just like that, Lucy turned and was gone. She felt her rage boiling over and knew that with any more time or provocation it would’ve gotten uglier. 

But as she turned the corner into the command center she realized that sometime between the end of her last meeting and her screaming match with her partners in the closet, an urgent situation had developed.

“Major Lane, we’ve got a hostage situation with an unknown alien downtown. Supergirl is en route and Alpha Team is suiting up, but we can’t find Director Danvers,” Alex’s second-in-command rattled off. 

Lucy seethed. This is what Alex had been missing while she was fucking Maggie in the supply closet - Lucy knew this could happen. 

“I’ll take point with Alpha Team, you’re in command here,” Lucy said. She darted away immediately to start suiting up, grateful she was already wearing the DEO’s uniform and not her Army uniform. 

As she geared up she forced herself to shift into command mode, to push away her anger with Alex. It had been a long time since she’d commanded a mission, held a gun. It felt exactly the same as when she’d suited up in Iraq, an easy mindset to slip into, but one she knew she’d have to claw her way out of. 

\----

When they reached the scene she stumbled out of the van first, immediately analyzing the situation. NCPD was already on the scene, controlling the crowd and trying to lock down the surrounding area. Kara had reported as much as she could before they got there, and when Lucy looked up Kara was hovering.

“Alright Alpha Team, the alien has just ducked inside city hall and currently has one hostage. Supergirl was unable to engage but if we give her cover she should be able to rescue the hostage. This should be simple and straightforward. Loop down past the NCPD line and fan out as we approach the doors of City Hall. Any questions?”

A chorus of “No, ma’ams” answered and she nodded. Alpha Team wasn’t necessarily her team, but they all knew the chain of command and she trusted them and their training. As they moved down the NCPD line Lucy’s earpiece crackled. 

“Director Lane. What the f- status update,” Alex barked out. Lucy could feel her rage from across the city. Well maybe if Alex had been doing her job they wouldn’t be here, Lucy thought to herself. 

“On site. Moving in towards City Hall now. Will cover for Supergirl and draw attention so she can rescue the hostage. Should be-”

But as Lucy swung around a corner to approach City Hall she realized it wouldn’t be straightforward. 

“Wait. Detective Sawyer is engaging the alien. She’s unarmed, it appears. Supergirl, can you confirm?”

“I, I don’t see any. Lucy-” Kara said.

“Does she have her vest on?”

“Yes, but Luce-”

In the distance Lucy could hear Maggie beginning to speak. Lucy knew what Maggie would say before she even opened her mouth: something about how aliens deserved protection and if they let the hostage go Maggie would protect them and make sure they were protected and tried fairly under the Amnesty Act, and- Lucy could almost recite the whole thing at that point. 

Internally rolling her eyes she halted her team. “Okay, new plan. I need eyes on the hostage and Supergirl can’t get close enough. Now that Detective Sawyer has moved in with her bleeding heart I need someone else up there with her. I’ll move in, unarmed. Omar, you have point, Supergirl hold back until I give the order.”

Lucy passed her gun to someone, analyzing what gear would be considered a threat. She dropped her tac belt, and with some hesitation removed her helmet. She kept her vest, but was regretting almost instantly how much the DEO uniform screamed “government thug” - at least Maggie had her windbreaker over her white button-down and vest - she seemed smaller, less threatening that way.

“Luce, no, I can’t see what’s going on, it’s not safe,” said Kara.

“You think it’s safe for Detective Sawyer?” Lucy said through clenched teeth. 

“No, but-” 

“Just follow my orders.”

The silence from command was telling. Lucy couldn’t remember a time when she put herself in the field and left Alex in command. She knew they were both uncomfortable; Alex with the feeling of vulnerability in being unable to directly act, and Lucy with being in gear, feeling like she was going back to war. 

As she moved slowly across the plaza with her hands in the air she could hear Maggie and the alien talking. The alien had moved into city hall and as Maggie had tried to communicate, she’d moved right up to the glass doors. Their conversation paused as the alien noticed Lucy moving in, but Maggie didn’t turn around. Lucy finally got a good look at them.

They looked vaguely like a hellgrammite, but with features slightly more reptilian in nature. There were a lot of spikes. The alien was also a lot smaller than a hellgrammite, making it easier to hide behind the hostage they had taken. That explained why Supergirl hadn’t gotten them yet. Lucy murmured into her comms, relaying the information, hoping someone could get a positive identification so she knew what they were dealing with.

“Lane. Nice of you to join us today. Didn’t realize you even still knew how to put on a vest.”

“Sawyer,” was all Lucy could get out. While Maggie seemed to be taking this in stride, almost lightly, even, Lucy hadn’t been on the front lines of anything in a long time. And there was a reason for that. When she was in the heat of the moment she could keep the anxiety and PTSD at bay from the adrenaline, but in this in-between space of negotiation and banter, danger with no weapon or helmet, Lucy felt off-balance.

“My friend and I were just discussing the benefits of the Amnesty Act and what we can offer them in exchange for their hostage.”

Lucy nodded. Her focus had not left the alien in front of her, and she could feel them examining her. As the alien shifted behind the hostage Lucy felt the tension in the air rise and goosebumps erupted on her arms.

“What isss thisss? Who isss thisss? Why isss she here?” 

"She's just a friend. She's here to make sure everyone is okay.”

“A friend…?” said the alien, their head swiveling back and forth between the two women. They paused and narrowed their eyes at Lucy. “Or isss it more than a friend…?”

Lucy’s body tensed and the alien immediately jumped into action, swinging their free arm around the hostage, the spikes on their arm launching free. Lucy didn’t even think about it, she stepped between the glass door and Maggie.

The glass shattered and Lucy felt impacts on her vest, the burn of spikes grazing her arm, the shards of glass impacting skin everywhere. Her body slammed into the ground. She heard Maggie screaming her name.

And then she was flashing back, feeling her body impact dirt, not concrete, the yells echoing around her from her soldiers and Iraqi civilians. She curled in on herself, protecting her head, ready for gunfire, a second strike, anything. 

Shots and explosions echoed in her head, her body torn between hiding and running. Her brain told her to get up, to fight back, to run, do _anything_ , but she couldn’t. Someone grabbed her and rolled her onto her back, pulling at her vest and uniform. Lucy swung her fists out, making contact with a face, and then someone was calling her name, softly. 

“Lucy, baby, Lucy, you’re in National City. Lucy, it’s Maggie. I need you to breathe with me," Maggie said, taking slow exaggerated breaths. "Lucy, you’re safe, but I need you to let me take your vest off. You’ve been hit and you’re going to be okay, but I need to take this vest off. Lucy… Lucy, I love you, come on baby.”

Lucy’s mind still raced, trying to pull back to Iraq. Instead of lashing out again, she gripped Maggie’s vest. She tried to breathe to the rhythm that Maggie was setting as she felt hands on her body, pulling her vest off. Her skin crawled. 

“Lucy, you- you have impacts all over your body. I need to get you back to the base and have Alex look at you. You’re- you’re going to be okay.”

Lucy pulled back then, away from being moved, from Alex. She was disoriented, but she knew from the relief in Maggie’s voice she really would be okay. “No,” she choked out. “No, don’t- don’t make me go.”

“Okay, it’s okay baby. I’m here, you’re okay. Kara swooped in and took care of our alien friend, the hostage is fine. You’re okay.”

“Mag- I- are you…?” said Lucy, pulling at Maggie’s vest. She didn’t want to open her eyes, didn’t want to see Iraq and her lieutenant bleeding out, or National City and Maggie- see Maggie- her brain stuttered on the thought of Maggie injured and she opened her eyes.

Lucy was flat on her back outside of City Hall. There were officers everywhere, mingling with the DEO’s team. Maggie was leaning over Lucy, smiling softly, uninjured except for the spot in her cheek where Lucy had obviously punched her. 

“Hey Lane. You sure take that knight in shining armor thing seriously, don’t you? I think I could’ve handled those spikes by myself. But thanks for saving my life.”

Lucy laughed softly. “Ride or die, Sawyer.”

Maggie tentatively touched Lucy’s cheek, running her hand along what Lucy could only assume was a cut from the glass. She leaned into the touch and let it ground her.

"How bad is it Mags?"

Maggie blinked slowly. "You've got 6 impacts from the spikes. Two grazed your left arm and the other 4 hit your vest and went through. They're puncture wounds but you probably only need some bandages and a few stitches. Winn came through a few minutes ago and let Kara know they're not poisonous. The glass cut your face and hands, sliced through your right sleeve and arm, which will definitely need stitches. You’re okay, though, and I’m okay and we’re going to be okay.”

“Can you help me up?” Lucy said, uncomfortable with being the only one on the ground. 

Maggie helped her sit up and said, “Do you want me to get Kara to fly you back and we can have Alex or Dr. Hamilton check you out? Or do you want to let that hot paramedic that’s been hovering for 10 minutes check you out?”

Lucy laughed, glad it was Maggie there with her and not Kara with her anxiousness or Alex and her current rage. 

“I’ll ride back with Alpha Team and have Dr. Hamilton look at me since the paramedic can’t give me stitches anyway, no matter how hot they are.”

Lucy pushed herself to her feet, feeling shaky. She stumbled and Maggie caught her, gripping her shoulders tightly.

“Luce… are you okay? Are… are we okay?”

Lucy closed her eyes and nodded, even though she wasn’t sure it was the truth. 

\----

Lucy piled into the van with the Alpha Team after they’d finished their cleanup. Collapsing into the seat next to Agent Omar, she gratefully put her head back and closed her eyes. She was still shaking, could still hear the gunfire and explosions from her flashbacks. Agent Omar shifted next to her and leaned in.

“Open your eyes Director. You’re in National City. You’re safe, and Alpha Team has your back.” Lucy opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. “Okay, can you breathe with me?”

Lucy felt his exaggerated breathing next to her and she matched his pace. She knew the DEO was full of veterans, but it was nice to have one at her six, especially today. As they pulled into the DEO he tapped her knee. “You’re safe, Director. We’re back at the base. You’re right here, right now.”

Lucy took a deep breath and headed to medical.

\----

By the time Dr. Hamilton finished stitching and bandaging Lucy, she was bone-tired. She dragged herself back to the command center, knowing she needed to debrief and sign off on whatever paperwork was waiting. But as she stepped into the room her eyes were drawn to Alex standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed and scowling. Alex turned as Lucy got closer.

"Director Lane."

"Agent Danvers."

Alex stepped closer, towering over Lucy. "I think you mean, _Director_ Danvers, Director Lane."

"No, I fucking meant _Agent_." Lucy hissed, not wanting to cause a scene. "I am a superior officer, _l_ am the acting director when J'onn isn't present, no matter what our titles say. You're lucky I don't demote you for your behavior today."

Alex stiffened. Lucy could see every emotion playing out across Alex's face, but she couldn't do this anymore, she was too tired. Lucy turned and walked out. 

As she headed towards the garage she grabbed keys for one of the DEO bikes and a helmet. She turned east and rode away from the sunset. 

\----

By the time she stopped it was long dark. She had no clue where she was except that it was desert. She'd pulled to the side of the road, exhausted, and stumbled off the bike. Sitting down so that the bike blocked her from view, she felt the stitches in arms pull. _Shit_. She looked down and guessed the stitches had pulled in her right arm, probably before she'd even left the city limits, the blood seeping from beneath the cuff of her motorcycle jacket. Grateful that at least that she'd grabbed the jacket and her phone, she debated what to do.

She could probably find a gas station not too far away and fill up and drive back. She could try and find a clean, cheap motel and crash for the night. She could call Superman or Supergirl and ask for a ride to… anywhere. Pulling out her phone, she realized she was close to Edwards Air Force Base. She could always turn south and head there, her rank did have privileges that could get her onto the base, and from there to… anywhere, again. Anywhere felt like a lot of options. 

The blood felt sticky on her hand. She probably hadn’t lost that much blood, but she did need to find a place to sleep, soon, preferably someplace either she or someone else could rebandage her wounds. There was no way she’d be able to drive back alone, so that option was out. Would Clark or Lois even answer if she called? Did she want to find out today, of all shitty days? So that option was out. That left calling Kara, which felt too fraught - Kara would treat her like she was _breakable_ \- finding a hotel, or heading for Edwards AFB. 

It all felt overwhelming. She needed sleep, she needed to be alone. Pulling herself up Lucy decided to just keep heading east till she got to Barstow and a cheap motel. Preferably someplace where no one would notice or care about the state she was in. 

\----

In the morning she felt worse. She barely slept between nightmares and flashbacks. Pulling out her phone she turned it on again. All the calls and texts and voicemails she’d ignored on her ride and when she’d gotten to the motel came flooding back in. Alex, Maggie, Winn, James, J’onn, and… Lois. She pulled up her voicemail to listen to the message.

“Lucy… it’s Lois. I know we haven’t talked in awhile and I’m so sorry. But Kara called Clark and said you’d disappeared, that you’re injured. Can you please let me know you’re okay? Or Kara or Jimmy or Alex or Maggie? Please. I… I love you.”

Lucy was floored. It hadn’t felt like that big a deal. She was angry and she dealt with it. Everything from the day before felt like a different world, a different lifetime. How could Alex be so stupid as to endanger both of their jobs? Did she not realize that the alternative might be Lucy getting deployed, again? The arguments kept going around and around in her brain. Would she have run like that if she hadn’t been also out in the field? Would she have been able to process everything if she hadn’t also had those flashbacks? 

She pulled up the message from Maggie next. “Lucy- Luce- I don’t know what happened, but I need to know you’re okay. I’ve looked everywhere for you, we’ve looked everywhere and-” Maggie choked back a sob, “I- I can’t lose you. I almost lost Alex once and I need- I need to know you’re okay and not- not, hidden in a water tank somewhere. Please baby, please- I- I love you. Please… call me.”

Lucy finally cried then, sobbing until she felt it through her whole body. She just wanted to feel safe, protected, loved, less alone. And she felt that with Maggie and Alex, which maybe was why she’d been so mad about catching them at work the day before. Just… how could they not think about her, her job, her life? They were supposed to be a team. As the tears lessened she picked up her phone and pulled up Maggie’s contact. It only rang once before Maggie picked up.

“Lucy, baby, where are you? Are you okay?”

Fresh sobs wracked her whole body. She couldn’t even get a sentence out. Her head ached and the stitches all pulled. Lucy just wanted someone to find her and save her from herself at that moment.

“Lucy- Luce- where are you?” said Maggie, increasingly desperate.

“I- I’m okay,” Lucy finally said. “I mean, I’m safe. But can you come get me?”

“Yes, baby, anywhere - just tell me where you are.”

"I'm in Barstow. The Route 66 Motel. You can't miss it," Lucy said. “Just- please- can you come alone?”

“Yes, absolutely. I will be there in… 10 minutes. What room?”

“114.”

  
Less than 10 minutes later Lucy heard a knock.

“Lucy, baby, it’s me.” 

Lucy dragged herself off the bed and pulled open the door. Maggie was waiting with her soft smile. Lucy fell into her arms, relieved. Maggie pulled her tight, burying her face in Lucy’s hair. After several minutes Maggie buried her hands in Lucy’s hair, kissing her sweetly. Their eyes met when they pulled back, Maggie’s brimming with tears.

"Hey."

"Hey, beautiful."

Lucy laughed and shook her head. "I'm definitely not beautiful today."

Maggie leaned in for another kiss. "You're always beautiful to me."

Lucy pulled Maggie into the room and shut the door. Maggie’s eyes scanned Lucy, but Lucy’s uniform shirt covered all her bandages. Maggie looked at Lucy like she couldn’t believe she was real. 

“I’m sorry I scared you. I just got so mad at Alex and I needed to get away for a little while and suddenly a little while was 3 hours of riding and I got tired and I didn’t want to call Kara or Clark and I just… I was so tired.”

Maggie kissed her again, the tears in her eyes spilling over and down her cheeks. 

“I’m scared, Maggie. If I lose that position at the DEO they’ll deploy me again, especially now that my father is so angry at me. It felt like Alex wasn’t thinking about me, about us at all. I mean, that’s my place of work, and it’s barely okay that we’re together at all and she- and you- I just-”

“No, baby, you’re totally right, that was thoughtless of us. I didn’t think through what was at stake, and I guess Alex didn’t either, or she didn’t understand, really. I know that sorry isn’t enough. 

“Can I take you home? Or, just, somewhere we can get those wounds looked at again? I know you took off on a bike and I bet your right arm is not in great shape. Did you sleep at all?”

Lucy shook her head. 

“Let me take you somewhere. You can ride bitch on your motorcycle after you let me rebandage your arm, or I can call the super express - either of them. Please?”

“What about Alex?” Lucy whispered.

“If you don’t want to see Alex we don’t have to. Did you listen to the messages she left you?"

Lucy shook her head. 

“Why don’t you listen to those and then we can decide? Would you be up for that?”

Lucy nodded and sat on the bed, pulling out her phone again. Maggie sat next to her while she pulled up the 5 voicemails from Alex. 

“Lucy, where are you? What the fuck just happened? Whatever, just- whatever.”

“Lucy, it’s been 4 hours and I don’t know where you are. You won’t even answer Maggie’s calls and I’m sorry. Please call me.”

“Luce- I- I don’t know what to do or where you are and I’m scared - we’re scared. I’m so sorry. I love you.”

"Lucy, Kara called Clark and they're looking everywhere for you and I just need you to be okay. Please, Lucy. I love you so much."

“Lucy, please, I'm so sorry, please, just please, I'll do anything. I need you, we need you- please, please come home. Please, please- I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

Lucy dropped the phone and pulled herself into Maggie’s lap. 

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just needed some time to breathe. I just - I needed to get away and… I don't know."

Maggie pulled her in tighter.

"Can I take you home?"

Lucy nodded.

"Can I call Kara?"

Lucy nodded again. 

Maggie pulled her phone out and leaned around Lucy to dial. Not letting go, she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Kar. No, she’s okay. Yeah, just take us home, we can talk about it all later. Yeah, same spot - and could you come back later and get the bike and return it to the DEO? Okay, thanks. Love you, too."

Maggie pulled the phone away and hugged Lucy closer.

"I give her about 20 seconds, she's probably been waiting. I think Clark will be with her. Is that okay?"

Lucy just nodded again. 

As they stepped outside Kara and Clark landed in the parking lot. Kara moved towards Lucy quickly but carefully, drawing her into a hug.

"I love you so much Lucy! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I love you, too."

Clark pulled Lucy in for a silent hug, too, She was surprised; she couldn’t remember ever hugging him before. And then before she knew it Clark and Kara scooped up Maggie and Lucy and headed home, landing quietly on their balcony at home just a few minutes later. Kara and Clark left quickly with just a silent nod of goodbye each. Maggie turned to Lucy and smiled. Lucy took a deep breath and opened the balcony door. 

The apartment was quiet. Alex was sitting on the couch, her back to the balcony. As Maggie and Lucy stepped into the apartment Alex jumped.

“Did you find-” Alex started to say as she turned, but then her eyes met Lucy’s. She stumbled over the blanket she was wrapped in and tripped around the couch, finally ending up in front of Lucy.

“Lucy,” Alex whispered. “Can… can I touch you?”

Lucy nodded and leaned forward, letting Alex catch her. Alex wrapped her arms around Lucy and pulled her in until Lucy’s breath hitched at the pain. 

“I know we need to talk, but I really need to look at those sutures Luce. Or, someone does. Can I…?”

Lucy’s legs gave out and she let Alex scoop her up and carry her to their bed. Alex sat her down on the edge and carefully pulled her motorcycle jacket and uniform shirt off. Alex unwrapped the bandages slowly, starting with Lucy’s torso - the least painful - and working her way over to Lucy’s right arm. They both hissed when Alex pulled the bandages off. 

Maggie had disappeared to the kitchen and as she returned with cups of tea and some snacks Alex went to grab the medical gear she kept in the apartment. 

“Can you sit up by yourself for this?” Alex said.

“No, probably not.”

“Mags, can you hold her?”

So Maggie held Lucy as they leaned against the head of the bed and Alex carefully cared for Lucy’s wounds. Everything got hazy after awhile - she was tired, so tired - the feeling of safety gave her the chance to lose track of things.

  
When Alex finished they helped Lucy take off her sports bra and slip into one of Maggie’s pride shirts. Maggie pulled off Lucy’s tactical pants and brought her clean sweats and fresh underwear. Alex carried Lucy back to the couch and they finally got the chance to sit down and talk. Lucy explained how disrespected she felt by Alex potentially putting Lucy’s job in jeopardy, about the real fear of being deployed again. She talked a little bit about the flashbacks, even though Maggie and Alex already knew about them. She talked about running from the desire to rage at Alex, to fire her. 

Maggie and Alex listened, grateful to have Lucy home again. The day before Lucy had only wanted to scream and yell, but now she was just tired. As she finished explaining the room went silent. Maggie shifted so she could lean towards Lucy as she rested against Alex.

"Is there anything else baby?"

"Yeah, since when do you call me baby?"

Maggie ducked her head and blushed, while Alex barked out a laugh behind Lucy. 

"I, uh, I don't know. It just happened? Is it okay?"

"Yeah, it just might take some getting used to. You getting soft on me Mags?"

"For you? Always."


End file.
